The Bitterest Pill
by wowstars
Summary: Scenes rewritten to what could have happened... Lots of Galex, scenes in random order


**Hi everyone! I'm back! I decided to do this as whenever I watch Ashes I always think of what could have happened and how much I wish it had! I've got writer's block on _Joanne_ too, though the next chapter is nearly finished, just got to figure out how to word it:) enjoy:) **

**N xxxx**

* * *

><p>"You should get help."<p>

"Yeah and you should get some manners," Alex replies, walking over to the bar and sitting down. "Bitch!"

"It was hardly worth a smack in the chops!"

"It could have been worse," Alex says, reading the menu. "I could have aimed far lower. So, am I forgiven?"

"I'll let you know when I can feel my gob," Gene says.

"I was right though. Any woman that walks through the doors of your station deserves to be treated equally, sex worker or not."

"Sex worker! You talk about them as though they're your mates! I'd have thought your sort were more the Pimms On The Lawn brigade."

"Yeah, course they are," she mutters.

"You know," he says. "I bet you've got the names of a couple of minor royals in your address book. I bet you're on first name terms with them Armstrong-Jones's."

"Sorry, no. No. No mates to speak of, not any more."

The drinks start flowing. And soon they are both incredibly intoxicated. Alex rests her head in her hand.

"Tell me, do you ever get lonely Gene?"

"The Gene Genie lonely?" Gene says incredulously. "No. Too busy cleaning the streets of cockney filth and scum to get lonely."

She looks at him.

"Sometimes. But if I hear you repeat that I'll have to stamp on your pretty little head."

She sighs, thinking something over in her head. "Why can't I just enjoy the last few seconds of life. It doesn't all have to be about pain, does it?"

"No. What does?"

"What would you do Gene? Last few seconds on earth. Anything at all. Right now." She lowers her eyes to his lips seductively.

"What, anything?"

"Anything," she pauses. "Say it."

He pauses, torn between the right thing to do and the right thing to do for him. Eventually he speaks.

"I'm drunk," he says. "And you're very drunk. You should go to bed Bolly." He drains his glass and walks out. She sighs and does the same, going up to her flat and resisting the urge to go and throw herself at some yuppie that had been staring at her all night.

* * *

><p>She gets up to her flat and gets changed into something more comfortable. All the time thinking of what she had just done. Of her daughter. Of dying. Of Gene.<p>

How could she do that to her daughter? How could she do that to herself? She would get too involved. She would forget who she was. Or not want to remember. What sort of a mother would that make her? A bloody awful one. But she couldn't deny that there was something there, and she wouldn't let herself believe what it was. The problem was, every time she thought about him it made her want to cry with joy. He was an infuriating sexist alcoholic, who was at least 10 years older than her. He was the complete opposite of her type. But somehow he still made her heart thud faster. Whenever she was around him it was like there was some magnetic force pulling her towards him. And it was exhausting trying to resist it.

* * *

><p>Gene blows out a large cloud of smoke, Alex's words replaying in his head over and over like a broken record. Regret fills him. She'd offered herself to him on a plate and he'd refused! What a twonk. He knew, after just one day with her, that he wanted her. He wanted her so bad! But as the weeks went on it had developed into a little bit more than just physical attraction. But she didn't feel the same. She had bollocks, if she wanted a relationship she would have told him by now. He couldn't just let her use him for sex then not want anything more from him. He wouldn't be able to cope with having his heart broken again. He had to keep up his Manc Lion image. No one respects a poncey wimp.<p>

He felt maybe he'd been a bit sharp with Alex though, rejecting her like that. She was a strong person, but she also had a side to her that was fragile and vulnerable. He wanted to make sure she was ok and most importantly that they were ok. He knew from experience that bad working relationships had a negative affect on his team. So should he go make amends? He was over thinking this. But that's just the way he was. He had to be. He was a good copper, so he needed to be able to think of every possible outcome of operations to find the best ways to catch scum. Speaking of scum, the rape case still wasn't getting anywhere. That would be a good reason to see her. He smokes the last of his cigarette, drinks the last of his scotch, and makes his way back over the road to Luigi's.

* * *

><p>Alex was laid on the sofa in her flat, dozing. In her mind she was replaying every moment she had spent with him since she had arrived here a few weeks ago. All the time she thought of things she could have done differently. All the opportunities...<p>

_Knock knock_

Alex is snapped out of her daydream by the familiar bang on the door. She stands up, quickly checking herself in the mirror before opening the door.

He pushes past her into the flat and she follows him through to the kitchen.

"Look, Alex," he says uneasily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, er, you know."

She smiles. "It's fine. Drink?"

"Large scotch," he says, going and taking his coat of and sitting on the sofa. She hands him his drink and sits down next to him. There's a long, awkward silence as they both sip their drinks thoughtfully.

"Gene," Alex starts, wondering whether to continue.

"Yes, bolls?" He turns his head to look at her.

"I just- just wanted to say, I didn't mean- I didn't want- I'm not drunk."

He looks at her, puzzled. _Could have fooled me._

Her eyes are watery. "I'm falling for you, Gene. But I need to keep fighting for my daughter but I can't help it." She wipes her eyes with her sleeves, and he just sits there stunned, taking in what's just been said. She can't bear the uncertainty any longer. She leans over to him, her lips almost touching his.

"Your choice, guv," she whispers, her breath tickling his lips. He slowly and tenderly claims her lips with his. The kiss is soft and sweet but soon become rough and passionate. Gene's fingers are knotted in Alex's hair, pulling her lips as far into his as they will go. They fall down onto the sofa in a tangle of arms and legs, oblivious to the news bulletin on the old TV set.

"_...Missing detective DI Alex Drake has been found dead. The man responsible, Arthur Layton, is being held in custody without bail. The family have said she will be sadly missed, and her daughter Molly is currently staying with her godfather. She is in a better place..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I enjoyed writing it:) reviews are very welcome :) xxxx<strong>


End file.
